This invention relates generally to CMOS integrated circuits and more particularly to circuits for storing digital data.
A pair of cross-coupled inverters that hold a digital state are powered by supplies that also function as row select and column bit lines. A first voltage differential between a pair of supply lines for the rows and a second voltage differential between a pair of supply lines for the columns are applied simultaneously to change the state of the cell.